Electronic devices such as computing devices are supplied with an alternating current (AC) adapter in order to supply power to the electronic device. The AC adapter may also serve to charge a battery electronically coupled to the electronic device. The electronic device may be sold or otherwise provided with an AC adapter that is suited to the electronic device's power consumption parameters.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.